The present invention generally relates to pressure sensors and more particularly relates to a pressure sensor unit, in particular for a pressure control device for wheel-slip controlled brake systems of motor vehicles.
DE 195 14 383 A1 already discloses this general type of pressure control unit for a wheel-slip controlled brake system of a motor vehicle, wherein such unit exhibited a first housing for holding several electrically actuatable pressure control valves and a second housing for holding electric and electronic components. When the second housing is placed on the first housing electric contact is made not only to the pressure control valves but also to the pressure sensors attached in the first block-shaped housing, whose electric or electronic components are integrated in the individual sensor housings.
This results in a detached form of construction where every single pressure sensor has to be inserted individually and separate electric contact has to be made to the corresponding components in the pressure control device, a manner of proceeding that involves considerable testing and assembly work.
WO-A-97/00433 discloses a pressure gauge with a sensor plate which includes several measuring diaphragms for measuring different pressures. The measuring diaphragms are distributed evenly over the sensor plate in the manner of a matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,716 discloses a pressure gauge module which includes a pressure connector assembly and a heating plate disposed therebeneath and resting on a seal. The pressure connector assembly is placed on a pressure transducer frame, and the heating plate and the seal are arranged within the pressure transducer frame. The pressure transducer frame encloses the pressure transducers provided with plug contacts and accommodated in electric sockets on the top side of a printed circuit. The pressure connector assembly is attached to the pressure transducer frame by screws.
German utility model DE-U-297 14 229 describes a bottom plate for a gear unit control which is inserted into a housing that accommodates a printed circuit board with electric and electronic components for controlling electrohydraulic actuators and pressure sensors connected to electrical contacts of the printed circuit board.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pressure sensor unit that simplifies the production of a certain arrangement of pressure sensors in a pressure control device.